<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letting Go by conceptstage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376013">Letting Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage'>conceptstage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Single Chapter Critical Role [133]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're bleeding! Why are you bleeding?"</p><p>Prompted on Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fjord &amp; Beauregard Lionett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Single Chapter Critical Role [133]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letting Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re bleeding! Why are you bleeding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau frowned and looked down at her arm where Fjord was pointing. “Holy fuck! Why am I bleeding?” There was a smearing of red across the back of her arm and she licked her thumb to wipe it away and try to find the source. “Dude, when did I get cut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord snorted and reached over to take her arm and turn it over to get a good look. “That’s a cat’s work, sure as anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking, Frumpkin. I thought he was being nice to me earlier when he climbed up on my shoulders. Fucking turncoat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you not feel it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau shrugged and leaned against the wall in the war room where the two of them were going over their plans for the week now that they had some down time in Rosohna. “Dude, I’ve been stabbed in the chest by Skingorger, this shit is nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord’s good mood evaporated and he grunted and looked away. “Don’t remind me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau paused in her cleaning of the wound and looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a frown. She took in his defensive stance and the nervous twitch in his finger. “Uhh, there a problem here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Course not.” But she didn’t believe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Cause-” She paused and reached up to press her finger into the furrow between his eyebrows. “You’re getting a wrinkle. Right there, right between the brows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord frowned and pulled away from her finger but forced his eyebrows to relax even though his shoulders were still tensed up by his ears. “I just… I think we were too quick to forgive Yasha for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t her fault. Obann-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but… I still think about it. Whenever I see her. I remember her standing over you and I remember thinking that you were dead. Have you noticed that she’s still wearing that armor he gave her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hot armor, man, tell me you wouldn’t kill for that armor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point. There’s better armor in the world and we’re rich as fuck, so why is she sticking with the shit he gave to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau sighed and licked her lips thoughtfully, crossing her arms over her chest. “Some things are hard to let go of.” She reached up idly and ran her fingertips over the jade pendant resting on her collarbone. “Even from shitty times, even from terrible things, sometimes it’s just hard to let go of.” She paused and the room fell so silent that Fjord could hear Jester and Nott yelling excitedly about one thing or another upstairs. He didn’t say anything, didn’t want to pop the sudden tension in the air, and eventually Beau started up again. “Sometimes you think you deserve it, you know? You think she’s forgiven herself? Did you see her let herself get wailed on a few weeks ago? She knows the way people look at her.” She purposely didn’t say ‘The way </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> look at her’ and Fjord noticed. “And she thinks she deserves it. It’s our job to show her that she doesn’t, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beau,” he started, then he sighed. He remembered the look on her face when she was standing in front of her father and then he remembered the tears that had stained her face flush red as she described to them all what she’d offered the hag. “I wasn’t thinking- I’m sor-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t talking about me,” she snapped, yanking her hand away from her necklace and tucking it into her other arm over her chest. “This isn’t me, fucking, projecting or anything. This is about Yasha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Sure. I’ll… I’ll think about what you said. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat and pushed herself off the wall. “Cool. I’m gonna go get started on that research.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord nodded and stepped out of her way. “Watch out for that cat.” Beau snorted in amusement and moved around him towards the door but didn’t say anything more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>